Right After the Kiss
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What happened when Harry and Ginny left the common room in the Half Blood Prince?


**Right After the Kiss**

Everyone saw Harry and Ginny leave the common room, even Ron. He wasn't too keen on Ginny dating anyone, but if he could chose anyone, he would pick Harry… hands down. Hermione couldn't be happier for this new couple. Ginny had confided in her that she still fancied Harry, even while she was with Dean; so it was only a matter of time before they made it official. Dean looked like he was going to kill Harry. He still liked Ginny, but now he stood absolutely no chance of reconciliation. Romilda Vane was still in love with Harry, so she just had to come up with better plans to trick him into liking her.

Harry and Ginny walked down the hallway in comfortable silence, holding hands as they exited the castle. They walked through the grounds to a secluded tree down by the black lake. Harry sat down with his back against the tree, and Ginny perched herself in his lap. "So, how was the match?" Harry asked, invariably breaking the silence.

"It was bloody amazing," Ginny said. "400-100, so we won the cup. Ron did brilliant though."

"What about you?"

"I did okay, not as good as you," she shrugged. "But I know you don't want to talk about the match, do you?"

"Not really," he said.

"I thought so," she said, smirking slightly. She grabbed the back of his head and planted her lips on his. Harry responded eagerly, opening his mouth to hers. Ginny tangled her fingers in his unruly black hair, while his were resting on her lower back, her hips, her ass, her hair; they were virtually everywhere.

Somehow Ginny managed to maneuver herself so she was straddling his lap. Involuntarily, she ground her hips down onto his; he groaned and put his hands on her hips to stop her. She pulled back, looking confused, and then she felt it. Ginny blushed slightly but ground her hips down again, purposely this time. "You're going to be the death of me witch."

Ginny pulled her wand out and transfigured her clothes into a shirt, sans knickers, and a tank top, sands bra. She coked her eyebrow, as if questioning him. "You've wanted to nearly as long as I have," she tried to persuade him.

"What? Here?" he mused. She nodded eagerly. "Well alright then."

Harry snaked his arms around her lower back and pulled her flush against him. She gasped at the sensations and kissed him hard. Ginny ground her hips down onto his pelvis, feeling him grow harder. Harry managed to get his hands underneath her tank top to feel her smooth back. Her stomach was even better than her back; he could feel the muscle definition that you could only really fain through Quidditch. Ginny let out a soft moan when Harry cupped her left breast. Harry got his wand from the ground next to them and cast the muffliato charm. They were positioned so no one could see them unless they were really looking hard and knew where Harry's spot was.

Ginny was running her hands up and down his chest, feeling the lean contours. Harry's lips broke away from Ginny's and kissed along her jaw line, back to her ear. He sucked on the lobe playfully, nibbling slightly. Ginny drug her nails down his back, making him emit a growl near her ear. "Don't play with fire, you just may get burned," he said huskily.

"If you're the fire, I want to get burnt," she whispered back as she nipped his earlobe.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Never been more in my life," she said. Harry kissed her hard, the force nearly bruising Ginny. She went to work trying to undo his belt buckle. Once she was through with that, she undid the button and zipper. Harry was thoroughly surprised at her forwardness but didn't object to it. Harry went back to her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers so they turned into hard peaks. Ginny had some how managed to shimmy his jeans down a bit, but now she had access to his boxers. Harry pressed a hand to her stomach, she felt him cast the contraceptive charm. She freed him from the now painful confines of his boxers. Ginny shifted herself so she was right over him and her skirt his them from view.

"Guide me," Harry murmured as he suckled on her neck, marking her as his own. Ginny's lithe hands gripped him firmly and guided the tip to her entrance. Slowly, she pushed herself down on him. Harry couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling, it was better than any thing he had ever felt before. Ginny's face was contorted in pain. Harry leaned forward to kiss her, as a distraction from the pain. Soon Ginny had Harry incased fully inside her. She sat there for a moment, getting accustomed to being stretched this much. Harry peppered open mouth kisses all along her neck, waiting for her to move.

Ginny shifted her hips forward and backward experimentally. Harry's hands immediately flew to her hips in an effort to guide her. He lifted her hips off him and brought her back down gently. He could tell from her expression that the pain had ebbed away and pleasure had replaced it. Although Ginny was now doing most of the work, Harry still helped guide her hips. Ginny was making the most amazing sounds Harry could every deep possible. He felt his own orgasm slowly bubbling, so he decided to speed her along. He heard Seamus talking about sex in the dorm this year, so he head about a little nub that was supposed to give a girl so much pleasure.

Harry reached down under her skirt as she was grinding her hips down on him and found this little pleasure nub. Ginny moaned loudly as his thumb drew lazy circles over it. Harry felt her inner walls start to shudder; her orgasm was building rapidly. She started to lose control of her movements so Harry kept lifting her up and down. A few moments later, Ginny's inner walls clamped down on him, and he impaled her on his member once more as he came with her. Their bodies tensed up and they looked in each others eyes, they clouded over with satisfied desire.

A few cleansing spells and a nap later, Harry and Ginny made it to dinner. He murmured into her ear. "Room of Requirement, tonight at 8." She nodded that he could tell that she heard him. He wanted to see her when they made love this time; not that outside wasn't great, the thrill and excitement of it all.


End file.
